


Yummy

by citrinestone



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinestone/pseuds/citrinestone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyday brotherly interaction between lil’ Sirius and lil’ Regulus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yummy

Title: Yummy

Written for leochi's 50 HP Kids' Stories Table at LJ's yay_potterkids.

Thanks to fullmoon_dreams for her beta work, any mistakes are mine.

Characters belong to J.K. Rowlings. I'm just having fun.

"Yummy!" Sirius said with his back toward Regulus.

"What do you have?" Regulus asked as he walked toward Sirius, who was in the garden. "I want some."

Sirius turned his head to look at Regulus. "No."

"I'm telling Mum."

Sirius was dangling a small blue bag over a gnome hole. "Go ahead. If you do, I'll throw the whole bag of these delicious sweets on the ground and let a garden gnome get it."

Regulus stared at the bag of sweets and licked his lips. Sirius snorted and then started to laugh. Sweets were something that Walburga didn't like her boys to have too much of. She would often reward her boys with sweets, which was a big motivation for Regulus, who loved them.

"Well, aren't you going to tell mum?" Sirius asked.

"Where did you get them?"

"From Uncle Alphard."

"Did I get something?"

"No. He likes me better."

"Please let me have some." Sirius knew of Regulus' weakness for sweets and often caught Kreacher sneaking the boy some.

"Well, let me think about it," Sirius said as he looked around for a place to sit down. He finally found a place under a tree, and then looked to the sky making different kinds of expressions on his face as if he was thinking.

Regulus sat down by him waiting for his brother's decision. After what seemed like forever to Regulus, Sirius finally opened his mouth.

"If I give you some, you'll have to promise to eat at least three."

Regulus nodded continuously with his eyes wide open.

"Promise?" Sirius asked.

"I promise."

"I also get to pick which three. Promise that if you don't, I'll get your broom."

"My broom? Why do you want my broom when you've got your own?"

"I kind of broke mine."

"How?"

"Nothing you need to know about. So, do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay, hold out your hands."

Regulus held out his hands and Sirius poured him some jelly beans.

"What are they? I've never seen them before." Regulus cupped the jelly beans in one hand.

"Try the red one."

Regulus picked out a red jelly bean and put it into his mouth.

"Mmmm cherry."

"Try that yellow one." Sirius said as he pointed to it.

"Mmmm lemon."

"Now try that pretty orange one with sparkles."

Regulus put it in his mouth. His expression turned from pleasant to sour. It was a taste that was familiar, but awful. He remembered it was when he had eaten too many apricots one summer, and they didn't stay down.

He was about to spit the jelly bean out when he saw Sirius' big smile and remembered the deal about his broom.

"Come on baby brother. Spit it out if you can't take it."

Regulus shook his head slowly and made his hands into fists. He could feel the stickiness of the melting sweets in his hands, but he was determined not to let Sirius win.

"Vomit is suppose to come out, not go in. Come on, spit it out."

Regulus swallowed, but he could still taste the jelly bean in his mouth.

"I won," Regulus finally said after he was sure he would not get sick.

Sirius got up and laughed. "No. I did."

"But you don't have a broom. Ha. Ha."

"Yes I do. Uncle Alphard just bough me a Nimbus 1000."

"A Nimbus 1000!"

Sirius stared to walk away, but then turned around.

"Oh yeah. He did bring you something." Sirius tossed the blue bag of jelly beans to Regulus who caught the bag while releasing the other beans that were in his hand. A garden gnome came from out of nowhere, collected the beans and then quickly left.

As Sirius walked away Regulus looked at the bag. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?"

He saw a different garden gnome and tossed the bag at him. The gnome jumped a little, caught the small bag and scurried away.

"I'm never eating one of those again," Regulus said wiping his sticky hand on the grass.

Thank for anyone reading, reviewing or just stopping by.


End file.
